An implantable medical electrical lead that provides, for example, diagnostic sensing within a body of a patient and/or electrical stimulation pulses to tissue of the patient, typically includes a flexible elongate body formed, at least in part, by an assembly of elongate conductors. Each conductor electrically couples a sensing electrode, a stimulation electrode, or a sensor of the lead, to a connector of the lead. The connector couples the lead to a device that includes a power source and electronic circuitry. Each conductor of the lead typically includes at least one conductive wire surrounded by a layer of insulation to electrically isolate one conductor from another and/or to isolate each conductor from the operating environment of the lead, for example, within the body of the patient. Although various configurations of conductor assemblies for implantable medical electrical leads have been disclosed in the past, there is still a need for new conductor assemblies.